For The Love Of A Niece
by Cherry Mall
Summary: Adelaide Ignou is one girl who loves Harry Potter. She faces heart ache, and during a trip down memory lane, she receives help from someone unexpected. One-sided Harry/OC, One-shot. I do not own anything but Adelaide, her father, Vivianne, Genevieve, and Philomena, my OC characters.


My vision cracked as I watched all the happy couples. I survived the war, yet I felt cold.

"Hello, Adelaide," Professor McGonagall sat beside me. It was odd to hear her call me by my first name. I gave her a slight smile. She was always kind to me, even though I was probably the only shy Gryffindor. "I do know why you are grieved," she said to me. I sucked in a breath of fear. "This war has been hard on everyone," I let out a sigh of relief. That was only part of the explanation.

* * *

><p>I apparated back to my family's place in London. We Ignou folk are some of the only purebloods who don't value blood status. I came to face my elderly father, and soon I was embraced by him.<p>

"Goodness, Adelaide, Thank God you are okay," His wide hazel eyes filled with tears, and he continued rambling. I just nodded my head.

Father looked at my ratty garments. "Go at once, Adelaide, change your robes," he shooed me toward the staircase. I never understood how we came to be so formal. All I know is that Mother was young and carefree, but she died when I was an infant.

I came to my door. The one next to mine was slightly cracked open. I peaked inside. Sleeping peacefully was my three and a half year old niece. My sister and her husband were killed by a pack of Death Eaters, so now she lives with us.

I closed the door, and moved into mine. It was rather bare, with a few photographs on the dresser. I waded through, then put on a pair of black silk robes, the color they were for the friends I lost.

I looked at the photographs on my dresser. The first one was of Dumbledore's Army, Harry in the front, myself to people away from him. I smiled at the memory.

_I was in the corridors, carrying a pile of books. Draco Malfoy and his group pushed me, and I stumbled back. Draco sneered. "See you around, Ignadoodle!" Everyone in the corridor laughed, then shuffled out loudly. I began to sob in despair. The librarian said if I didn't get the books to her by tea time, she would report me to the headmaster. I would never be able to do it alone. _

'_I need help, I need help, I really need help' I thought. I heard a crack, then turned to face a once empty walls now holding a door. I ripped myself off the floor and went in._

_Standing in amazement, there was Harry. He looked as if he had just discovered the place as well. I was about to awkwardly tap his shoulder when he turned to me. _

"_This place is perfect, isn't it?" he exclaimed. I smiled. Harry looked at my pile of books._

"_Need some help?" I nodded eagerly. To my excitement, Harry woved his hand through mine. We ran down the corridor, our hands still clasped together._

I turned to the next picture. There was me with my best friends, Hannah, Vivianne, and Genevieve. I then indulged on another memory.

"_So, Adelaide, you so like Harry Potter," Vivianne commented. My eyes widened, and I crossed my arms. "I don't!" Genevieve looked at me oddly. "We're sure you do," "I. Do. Not." I stated firmly. "Yes, you do," Hannah insisted. I leaned back in my chair and huffed. "Fine, Maybe I do," The girls giggled. "We knew you did," "It was so obvious. "Like when you held hands in the corridor," I looked at Genevieve in awe. "How did you know?" I asked. They all blushed. I gave an exasperated sigh. This would take a while._

I turned to the last one. It was a simple closeup of Harry and I. Before I could get lost in another memory, I heard a little voice behind me.

"Is that your prince, Aunt Adele?" I heard my niece, Philomena, say from the doorframe. I turned to her, and replied sadly, "No, he's not," "Do you love him?" I froze. This was my dreaded question. I took in a deep breath,"Yes, I do," "Does he love you?" I felt like sobbing. "I don't kno-" I stopped myself. "No, he doesn't," Philomena looked sad.

"It seems like there is no love in the world," she said. I turned to her, awestruck.

"That's not true, Phil," I picked her up and held her at my hip. She buried her face in my chest. "Grandfather cries, and says he loved Grandmother and my mommy, and they are gone," Tears rolled down my face. "I love you, Phil, Grandfather loves you, There will always be love," I pondered the idea of telling Phil of the recent events. "You know where I was, Phil?" "School?" I shrugged. "Yes, But then a bad guy came, He tried to destroy all light and love, But he didn't win, Because love is so strong," Phil nodded. "Let's go downstairs, have a glass of milk, I'll tell you more about how powerful love is," Together we went downstairs. And that was the best happily ever after I could ever have.


End file.
